


Poems & Jokes

by Laixi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 老威发了n条讯息给柱子，在他发出n+1条的时候柱子终于回了他





	Poems & Jokes

地球人年轻时总会犯点错，塞伯坦人也不例外。当擎天柱的名字还是奥利安·派克斯之时，他就干了许多件让往后的他后悔不已的事，在那其中“和威震天建了个私人通讯频道”绝对能排上前三。

如果有时光机，擎天柱会给四百万年前的奥利安一个忠告：别加威震天好友。但他也比谁都清楚，奥利安看似温顺的外表下藏着一颗叛逆的心，就算来自未来的自己如此告诫，奥利安也铁定会和那名角斗士搭话，然后他们铁定会成为革命同志惺惺相惜，又铁定会因手段不同自此决裂……

再然后，事情就铁定会变成如今这样。

威震天：我新写了首诗，你瞅瞅

威震天：[哦塞伯坦的月我的芯.docx]

威震天：为什么已读不回

在有战役的日子里，他们忙着互相伤害置彼此于死地；而在没有战火的日子里（譬如今天），霸天虎的破坏大帝就会用私人通讯频道骚扰擎天柱，一连发个十多条有的没的。擎天柱很想拉黑威震天，但最后的一丝理智劝他留下和敌方首领的通讯手段以备万一，毕竟就连地球上持有核武的诸国领导也懂得要互相留个电话，才不会陷入你猜我猜你猜猜的窘境。

然而擎天柱一点儿也不想回复威震天，他也真的很擅长冷暴力，除了刚乘上方舟那会儿和威震天聊了几句，他再没用这通讯频道说过一个字。但有时候，擎天柱也会偶尔翻看百万年前的聊天记录，不免感到一阵唏嘘——名为奥利安的他几乎条条讯息秒回，和老威在无数个循环交谈甚欢，那时的他们还年轻，坚信彼此共通的信仰终会带领他们跨越种种难关，携手共创一个美好的新未来。

但岁月和能源宝改变了奥利安，不仅改变了他的名字，还把他变成了一个没有感情已读不回的冷血网友。威震天一开始很受伤，感到热脸贴上了冷屁股，他也有想过到朋友圈发长图挂一挂擎天柱这个感情叛徒，但又转念一想他的好友几乎全是霸天虎下属，不发也罢，不发也罢。

所幸每个革命家都有一颗刀枪不入的钢铁之心，威震天也不例外。没过几天破坏大帝就想开了：他寻思着擎天柱条条讯息都看，想必还是难忘旧情啊！

于是威震天继续孜孜不倦地发讯息给擎天柱。

然而擎天柱发誓他绝不会再理威震天了。

——直到擎天柱看到了一则冷笑话。

蓝星每日都能给塞伯坦人带来文化冲击，譬如大黄蜂就对情景喜剧和电子游戏颇感兴趣，和拉斐尔交流毫无阻碍；隔板则因神子的缘故对重金属乐情有独钟，整理数据时总爱放些枪炮玫瑰或是梦剧场的曲子，四下无人时还会情不自禁地扭动起来（当然监控全录了下来）。

至于擎天柱，他也从蓝星的冷笑话里获得了别样乐趣......只不过这场邂逅纯属意外。那天午后博派领袖本着了解当地物种的敬业精神连上全球网络进行调查，结果搜到了一段以外语写下的奇怪玩意。他一开始没看懂，下载了当地语言库后才恍然大悟，笑得火种舱微微颤动，感到了一丝许久未有的纯粹愉快。擎天柱芯想，他要把这段话讲给汽车人战士们听听，让大伙都感受一下这份不可思议的快乐。

于是他敲响了救护车的实验室房门。

“怎么了，Optimus？”拿着扳手不知在忙什么的救护车头也不回地问，“破解了新坐标吗？”

“还没，”擎天柱说，“只是有一件事，我想讲给你听听……”

“该死这线路是怎么回事！......你讲到哪了？”

“也没什么事，你接着忙吧。”

擎天柱芯想或许现在不是讲笑话的好时机，遂去继续攻破从霸天虎那儿取得的太古坐标。从午后到日落，他的破译工作确实大有进展，但那则冷笑话也在擎天柱的火种舱里憋了大半天，把他憋得有点难受。

于是他去找了正在和拉斐尔玩赛车游戏的大黄蜂。

“哔哔，哔哔哔（大哥，怎么啦）？”

“没什么情况，”擎天柱说，“只是有一件事，我想讲给你听听……”

“哔哔哔哔哔——哔？（呜哇拉斐尔你怎么扔香蕉皮害我这不公平——大哥你讲到哪了？）”

“不没事，你们接着玩吧。”

擎天柱和这两个愉快的小家伙们道别，回到自个的办公室里一阵叹息。那则冷笑话在他芯里憋了太久，却一时竟不知该找谁诉说......

究竟该找谁诉说？

这时候，他和威震天之间的私人通讯频道又响了。

威震天：今儿灵感源源不绝，又作了两首诗

威震天：[故乡的矿儿叮当响.docx]、[难忘今宵难忘你.docx]

犹豫了足足五十微秒后，

四百万年以来的头一回，

擎天柱回复了他。

擎天柱：写得还行

威震天：哦我的卡隆角斗场啊你回我了 [破坏大帝惊讶.jpg]

擎天柱：我回你你还不乐意？

威震天：没 只是没想到

威震天：兄弟想我了？[破坏大帝坏笑.jpg]

擎天柱：没，就是想问你一个问题

威震天：你说

看着发来新讯息的视窗，擎天柱在CPU里默念一个个音节，那则在他火种舱内憋了整整大半个地球日的冷笑话终于化作文字，化作实体——

擎天柱：有一只鲨鱼吃下了一颗绿豆，结果它变成了什么？

威震天：我不晓得也不关心这些该死的碳基生物

擎天柱：你这时候应该问我，“答案是什么”

威震天：如果我不问你又能奈我何？

擎天柱：那我就再也不和你聊天了

威震天：..............

威震天：答案是什么

擎天柱：绿豆沙（绿豆鲨）

沉默数秒后威震天发来了一段语音，里头传来了破坏大帝毁天灭地般的笑声，他笑完后又怪擎天柱闲得发慌品味怪异，才会上网找这些冷到爆的冷笑话——看样子汽车人的精神状况岌岌可危，霸天虎全线胜利指日可待啊！

等威震天嘲讽完了，他又说：兄弟既然你现在有空，不如再看看我这两天写的其它新诗呗？

fin.


End file.
